


Before Party

by matchaamochii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Like PURE fluff, M/M, POV Hinata Shouyou, POV Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchaamochii/pseuds/matchaamochii
Summary: “Agh… Uhm, sorry-”“Oh my god, Kenma!?” Kenma looked up to see a familiar red head look down to him.“Shoyo?” Kenma replied. Shoyo reached his hand out to help Kenma up.“Yeah, that’s me!” Shoyo laughed in reply.Kenma moves back to his old town to persue volleyball as a career, only to be met with many old friends.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 9





	Before Party

Kenma gripped two plastic bags in his hands as he walked down the sidewalk of the city unknown to him. He had recently moved to this city, ditching his job to become a professional volleyball player as he moved back to his hometown. It certainly had a lot of memories tied to it, especially his time at Nekoma. He had never expected to actually get attached to volleyball like his friend Kuroo had, but here he was. 

_ ‘I probably won’t even make the cut…’ _

_ ‘All my friends probably moved far away from here’ _

_ ‘No, I still play volleyball everyday, I should be fine.’ _

_ ‘But what if i’m not professional material-’ _ Kenma’s thoughts were interrupted as he walked directly into someone and tumbled to the ground.

“Agh… Uhm, sorry-”

“Oh my god, Kenma!?” Kenma looked up to see a familiar red head look down to him. 

“Shoyo?” Kenma replied. Shoyo reached his hand out to help Kenma up.

“Yeah, that’s me!” Shoyo laughed in reply.

“Oh, wow, it’s been a while huh..?” Kenma said as he grabbed the cheerful boy’s hand.

“How come I only see you now?” Shoyo questioned as he helped Kenma pick up the bags.

“Dammit, the eggs broke- Oh, uh, I moved away a while back… But I couldn’t focus on work since I’m still caught up on volleyball, so I moved back here to try to become a professional…” Kenma muttered in reply, clearly embarrassed.

“Oh my god, really!? That’s amazing! We could be on the same team!” Shoyo seemed to not have changed at all.

“Oh, are you on a team?” Kenma tilted his head like a cat as he spoke.

“Yeah! So is Tobio!” Kenma wracked his brain for a second,  _ Who is Tobio..? _

“Oh! Kageyama!” Kenma thought aloud. “Oh, uh sorry… I kinda forgot his first name…” Kenma said. Though, all he could think was  _ ‘first name basis, huh?’ _

“Oh my god, Kuroo would be thrilled to see you! He’s still not over you, it’s kinda sad really,” Shoyo began ranting, not noticing Kenma’s face go bright red.

“What do you mean, ‘Not over me’ Shoyo..?”

“I thought you already knew he likes you? Oh no, he’s gonna kill me for that…” Shoyo paused. “Let me help you get your stuff back to your place, then we’re all going to hang out together!”

“What do you mean by all?” Kenma thought he might know, but needed to make sure.

“Me, You, Tobio, Tsukishima, Kuroo, Yamaguchi, Daichi, Noya, Oikawa-”

“Oikawa!?” Kenma’s eyes widened.

“He’s nice! Even Tobio is kinda friends with him! They’re allies after all! Everyone on your team is your ally!” 

* * *

Shoyo paced around his house. Well, Tobio begged to differ, but that’s besides the point, they both pay the bills. 

“Shoyo?” He heard a deep voice from behind him, and spun around.

“Heyo!” Shoyo yelled back.

“Ever heard of indoor voices?” Tobio muttered.

“You’re one to talk,” Shoyo replied.

“I’m just going to pretend I didn’t hear that. Anyway, what are you doing just pacing around? You look like a moron ya know,”

“While I was out, I bumped into Kenma! Like, literally…” Shoyo exclaimed.

“Kenma? Like, Kozume Kenma?”

“Yeah! Anyway, I wanted to like, throw a little party or something as a welcome back since he came back here to play volleyball!”

“I thought he didn’t care about volleyball?” Tobio said, clearly confused.

“Apparently he changed his mind,” Shoyo replied.

“Well, sure, do the party. I’ll help, but only because I don’t need you messing up the whole house.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Next chap we get lots of tsuki and yamaguchi ;)
> 
> anyway yeah please comment that's what keeps me going :')


End file.
